1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone system, portable electronic device and audio output switching method, and more particularly, to a headphone system, portable electronic device and audio output switching method capable of enhancing packing performance and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology and progress of industry, opportunities of using portable electronic devices including laptop, tablet computer, electronic book, smartphone, and portable video player in daily life largely increase, and multimedia functions are emphasized as well. For outputting sounds, other than a speaker, a portable electronic device is generally equipped with a headphone jack, to connect an external headphone, so as to output sounds through the headphone.
Since the headphone is connected to the portable electronic device externally, a user encounters a problem of packing the headphone, and may not find the headphone when needed. In this situation, how to facilitate the use of the headphone becomes a goal of the industry.